Hiei
Hiei (飛影, "Flying Shadow") is a fictional character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Hiei's seiyū is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the original anime. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the Funimation dub of the television series, Kirk Thornton, in the dub of YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Hiei He is called "Hiei of the Evil Eye" in the Viz manga. Appearance Hiei is one of the shortest characters, at only 4 feet 10 inches, not including his hair. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. He normally wears a black jacket and pants, with a blue undershirt. His hair is black with a blue tint, and usually spiked. Hiei wields a sword, has superhuman speed and can produce and control fire. Personality Hiei is a male fire demon born to a race of female ice demons . His mother, Hina, is forced to abandon him because koorime prohibit male children. Hiei is taken in by a group of thieves and learns to kill at a very young age. Throughout his childhood, his one shred of sanity is a necklace made from his mother's hiruiseki (氷涙石, ice tear stone). He eventually loses the necklace in the heat of battle. In order to find the lost hirui, Hiei acquires the Jagan . He uses the Jagan to seek out the place of his birth and learns that his grief-stricken mother committed suicide. Hiei also learns that he has a twin sister, Yukina, who has disappeared from the village. He now has another goal, to search for Yukina. He occasionally squabbles with and insults Kuwabara but deep down they hold a certain amount of respect for each other. Infact, Hiei respects all his teammates but seems to be close to Kurama and Yusuke the most. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in Demon World. Despite this, deep down he is a loner that wants true friendship and companionship and is very honorable and always keeps his word. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga After Yusuke claims two of the three items stolen from spirit world, he senses Hiei's energy and quickly races after it with Botan. However, Hiei has already captured Keiko, and is leading them to his lair. Yusuke and Botan arrive and are confronted by Hiei's mind-controlled slaves. They prove no match for the spirit detective, and he quickly gets Keiko back. However, she has already been cut by Hiei's item, and is turning into a demon.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 23 Yusuke fights Hiei while Botan holds off Keiko's transformation. Hiei surprisingly lacks in the fight, being caught off guard by Yusuke's impressive counter attacks. Revealing his Jagan's true form, he becomes a monstrous creature, and Keiko's transformation quickens. Hiei decides instead of killing Yusuke, he would turn him into a demon. He prepares to plunge the sword in Yusuke, but the blade is intercepted by Kurama. Kurama uses his blood to blind Hiei's Jagan eye, crippling his powers. However, Hiei is still too fast for Yusuke, and overpowers him. Yusuke attempts a spirit gun, but Hiei dodges. The blast bounces off the Forlong Hope mirror, and hits Hiei in the back, knocking him unconscious. Later, he shows up to fight the Four Saint Beasts with Yusuke and Kuwabara. After Kuwabara and Kurama finish their battles, Hiei faces the second most powerful beast, Seiryu. He is seemingly overpowered by his opponent's ice powers, but breaks free and kills him. When Hiei hears word from Spirit World that his long lost sister, Yukina, is being held captive by a human, he quickly races to save her. When he finally catches up to the human responsible, he proceeds to pound the man into oblivion. A tearful Yukina grabs his arm, begging him to spare the man's life. Hiei agrees, saying that he won't make the girl cry because the man is too worthless (besides, killing a human would had been a violation of his parole). Yukina asks Hiei who he is, he replies that he's a friend of "theirs", meaning Yusuke and friends. Kurama (who arrived to make sure Hiei didn't kill the man, as it would have affected his own parole status, as well), asks Hiei why he didn't tell her he was her brother, to which Hiei simply replies that Yukina will be happier not knowing. Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, and Koenma are the only ones who know the truth. Dark Tournament During the Dark Tournament, Hiei was able to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in order to win his match against Zeru in the first round. However, because it was his first time using this attack, it crippled his arm. This was a feat on its own, as anyone else attempting this would have had their arm blown off after using it. Because of this, he only got to fight in four matches during the entire Tournament. During the Tournament's third round, he was tricked and captured in a force-field of an experienced demon force-field maker named Ruka and was thus unable to participate in that round. However, this ambush worked against the demon ninjas, because the field had an unusual effect on Hiei's arm; restoring it to full capacity. Later, he masters the technique by consuming it and is able to use it against Bui of Team Toguro in the last round and beat him, wrecking half the stadium in the process. It was also revealed during the Dark Tournament that Hiei's name means 'flying shadow', which is fitting given the incredible speed that he's displayed whenever he fights. Chapter Black Saga During the Chapter Black arc, Hiei did not want to join the group in their mission against Shinobu Sensui at first because he felt it did not involve him in any way. Later, after saving Yusuke from Sensui's follower Sniper (Kaname Hagiri), Hiei fought against Yusuke again in order to help calm him down, since Yusuke was in a rage over Sensui kidnapping Kuwabara. Afterwards, Yusuke bribed Hiei with the Chapter Black tape, a VHS tape said to contain all of the crimes mankind has ever done onto itself and others on record, in exchange for helping to defeat Sensui. He joins up with the others to fight against Sensui and is eventually trapped in another dimension with Kuwabara and Kurama, forced to watch Yusuke fight Sensui. However, his newfound powers which was equal to that of lower A-class demon that he gained over Yusuke's death weren't able to match up against Sensui's S- class Sacred Energy. Hiei's energy, along with Kurama and Kuwabara's rose all the way up to a mid A-class after Yusuke was resurrected. Hiei managed to gain possession of the Chapter Black Tape in the end, but destroyed it without ever watching it. Three Kings Saga During the Three Kings arc, Hiei is invited by Mukuro to travel to her territory and become a part of her army. For six months Mukuro put Hiei on a survival test; being forced to fight over five hundred A-Class demons. Hiei's demon energy then rose up to low S-Class. He then faced off against Shigure, the one who implanted him with his Jagan. Hiei was able to defeat Shigure, but lost part of his forearm which was cut off and also ended up being mortally wounded in the process (in the manga, he was literally cut in half at the waist). Afterwards, per Mukuro's wishes, his arm was restored and he was healed, and Hiei continued to train under her. It is here, that it is discovered that Mukuro held Hiei's Tear Stone, and the Tear Stone was returned to him. He then continued to train under Mukuro. When Raizen died, Hiei traveled to Yomi's territory to meet up with Yusuke. It was here that Yusuke announced his decision to hold a tournament to determine Demon World's new ruler, rather than to have individual territories. Hiei entered and was among one of the many competitors. Hiei was able to make it through the preliminaries and first round. He was then forced to fight Mukuro. Even though Hiei's demon energy was equal to that of a mid-S-class demon, it was still not enough to match up against Mukuro's upper S-class demon energy. He lost to her in his final round, but still achieved his true goal: to rid Mukuro of her shackles, the symbol binding her to her dark past. In the final episode, Hiei chose to remain in the Demon Realm, and took up the task of escorting humans who have accidentally wandered into the Demon Realm back to the Human Realm, as well as erasing their memories with his Jagan Eye. In chapter 172 of the manga, where Mukuro's past is revealed (only alluded to in the anime), Hiei fuses Mukuro's cruel father with a plant that automatically heals wounds, allowing Mukuro to torture her father as much as she wants, allowing her to get revenge. His last words, as he leaves, are "Happy Birthday". In the OVA, Hiei is seen with Kurama, Yusuke, and strangely Kuwabara, entering the next Demon World Tournament. Techniques/Moves *'Jagan Eye' (邪眼, Ja Gan, translated as Evil Eye): With his surgically-implanted third eye, thanks to the demonic osteopath Shigure, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, view areas remotely, erase memories, and control both weaker demons and humans. :*It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to blind his foes and summon multiple dragons. Its weakness is that, if anything blinds the Jagan while Hiei is in this form, he will be completely blind. File:Jagan_eye.JPG|Hiei with his Jagan eye activated File:Hiei-majin.jpg|Hiei's Jaganshi form *'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺黒龍波, Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave): Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and creating a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it. Initially, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. :*'Black Dragon Wave': During his Jaganshi form Hiei is able to release multiple dragons resulting in mass destruction and power. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S - class. His first time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. This is arguably Hiei's most powerful attack. :*'Enhanced Mode': When he traps the dragon within himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power. :*Only Bui and Mukuro, and, to a lesser extent, Yakumo from the second movie, have been seen to be able to repel this creature. Mukuro managed to split the creature in half entirely; however, the attack wasn't meant to kill her in that instance. Sensui, using his Sacred Energy, was able to repel the Dragon long enough for him to reach the safety of the Barrier between the Demon World and Human World. The two of them hit the kekkai barrier net in the Psuedo-Space, between Human and Demon World, and the Dragon burned out upon impacting the net. :*This technique appears to have been an infamous one, given how Koenma mentions that his father, the Great King Yama, had told him about it and that he hadn't thought anyone could actually use this technique. This infamous reputation is only reinforced when Hiei mentions how countless masters, over the centuries, had attemped to harness the power of the black dragon. None of them had succeeded. :*There is a drawback, however, in that this technique uses so much power and stamina that Hiei must sleep for a while, at some point, after using it. File:Darkness flame.JPG|Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. File:Yyhm_hiei.jpg|Hiei preparing the Black Dragon Wave File:Absorb.JPG|Hiei after absorbing the dragon for the first time. *'Fist of the Mortal Flame' (邪王炎殺煉獄焦, Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Purgatory Scorch): Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities, it is hot and strong enough to incinerate Bui's axe. :*'Flamethrower ': This can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. File:Fistofmortalflame.gif|Hiei's Fist of the Mortal Flame. File:Hiei_flamethrower.JPG|Mortal Flame as a flamethrower *'Sword of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺剣, Jaō Ensatsu Ken, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Sword): Rather than sustain the damage Hiei did to his arm after using the Dragon the first time, he instead channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. He's only used this technique as a last resort, and only twice in the entire series, apparently because he finds it offensive and completely devoid of any taste or artistry, because of the concept's association with Kuwabara. He uses this again, twice, when fighting Sensui in Demon World, but to no avail. File:Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei's Sword of the Darkness Flame References Category:Characters